Your Heart Was Never Supposed To Be My Home
by aspensine
Summary: After being attacked in her new apartment, Beth meets the son and brother of her attackers. She doesn't know why, but she feels something for this man, and she knows she shouldn't. Rating M for eventual smut*
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, see you soon daddy!" Beth cheerfully said to her dad, she smiled to herself and hit the end call button on her iPhone and unlocked her front door. Her dad was going to help her move a few things into her new apartment. Her first time living alone and although it wasn't the best complex in her small town, it was a start and that was good enough for her. She looked around, brushing her fingers against her new furniture. All of this. It was all hers. She no longer had to share it with her older sister or constantly be reminded of things her and her mother picked out before she and Beth's brother passed away in a car wreck on the way out of town for Beth's soccer game when she was in elementary school. Figuring she had enough time, Beth made her way to her bathroom. It was hideous, but the fact it was hers and hers alone made her forgive whoever decided yellow and pink paint with floral print was a good idea for the wall. She removed her clothes and moved to her shower. She started the water and got in, letting the water run down her body. She closed her eyes and thought about all the decorating ideas she had for the place, and which thrift stores she wanted to invite her sister, Maggie, to. She reached for the soap as she heard the bathroom door creak open. "Daddy?" she called out, moving her face to look out of the curtain. Beth's throat was met with a rough hand. She couldn't breathe and steam was filling the air as the man's other hand turned the cold water slowly off, scalding Beth's naked body. He was older, real old, she didn't know him, and she had no willpower to fight back as she weakened under his touch. "Little slut," the guy mumbled, throwing her to the shower floor, "should know not to leave your door open in these parts." This was the last thing Beth heard as she blacked out.

Beth woke up in a hospital room, she looked around and finally spotted Maggie and her father, Hershel, in the hallway talking to a police officer. Beth's eyes caught Maggie's attention and in she ran, throwing her arms around Beth's neck. She winced and looked down to all the burns that ruined her body. "I'm so sorry we weren't there" Maggie cried out. Beth met Maggie's eyes again, "What happened?" she said - almost in a whisper. "You don't remember, Beth?" Maggie asked, her voice soft, "Someone attacked you, the Dixon dad, him and his boy were robbing you.. Daddy saved you and those men are in jail." Beth winced, she knows that it was wrong what they did, but the sweetness of her heart hated hearing that someone would no longer be in the world - especially due to something that would have never happened if she had locked the door... They told her she should have locked the door... Somehow this was Beth's fault, she could feel it. She just nodded at her sister and rested back against the hospital bed.

"I would like to go back home, Daddy." Beth ran up to Hershel. It had been a few weeks after her attack. She could see the pain in her dad's eyes as she said "home" but her attackers had been in jail for the whole time, obviously nobody was going to post bail for them. "Okay, Bethy" Hershel groaned. He walked into his bedroom and walked back out with her car keys. "Call me, as soon as you get there, please..." her dad said, "I have to tend to the farm, but let your sister know you're headed there too." Beth just nodded and called out for Maggie. After asked Maggie to meet her there in an hour, she headed back to her apartment. Ready to see whatever damage was left from the attack.

As she pulled into the complex she got a weary feeling. Something she couldn't push, but walked up to her door anyway. The door flew open and there was a letter that had been pushed under her door. She opened the envelope, cash fell out, a lot of it. Confused, she walked around the rest of the house. Anything worth value was gone, anything worth anything to her was gone. Her apartment was bare, all that was left were scattered clothes, her kitchen items, and one chair. All of these things could be replaced. She walked back into the living room and was startled to see a man standing in her doorway, his eyes shot with pain. Beth jumped back, "Stay away!" she screamed out. The man threw his arms up and backed up. She noticed he was very muscular, his hair was thick and brown, and his eyes were piercing. He looked similar to one of the men that had attacked her "I'm...I'm sorry." he mumbled, and walked away from her front doorway. His vest caught her eye, _Undervalley Bikers Club._

The man walked away and disappeared into the woods beside her apartment. Beth sighed and looked to the parking lot. She noticed Maggie getting out of her car, Beth just wanted to leave. Maybe moving into her own place wasn't the best of ideas. Why were these Dixon men bothering her? And why did the one a few minutes ago look so hurt? His family hurt her. She knows she shouldn't feel so bad - especially since her family locked them away, as much as they deserved it, and she knows she also shouldn't feel such a weird feeling in her stomach. The emptiness the man who said "I'm sorry" left upon her. Beth just locked her door and ran to meet Maggie at her car, they were to go shopping that day and that's all that should be on Beth's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't really know how to write but I hope I'm conveying my story line well enough for you guys! Let me know how you guys like it, I didn't expect so many people to enjoy the storyline! Reviews will keep me going! ?

Daryl didn't know what he was doing - he had absolutely no clue why he kept thinking about the girl that his brother and father had recently assaulted. They had broken into homes before, they had hurt people to get what they wanted, Daryl could prove this by the scars on his back. Something about this Beth Greene girl struck him so wrong, though. She was a good girl, this much he knew, he knew most people's reputation in this shit town they lived in and it was just so mind boggling to him that he cared about this as much as he did. Why did he care? Why did he feel the need to apologize? Especially when he had nothing to do with the attack, with the burglary. He had been hunting the day it happened, but a few hours into his day got a phone call from Rick Grimes, the towns sheriff, alerting him to his families fuck up - alerting him that he needed to come get them out of it. He didn't, though. He didn't feel right getting them out again for what felt like the millionth time - for what? For them just to hurt more people? He didn't want that to fall back on him anymore, his conscience, his reputation. He just wouldn't have it anymore.

To clear his head he did the only thing he knows how to do, he went hunting again. And again. And again, until he had so much animal meat that he was just shooting blanks for the fun of it. Each pop of his gun brought some clearance to his mind. Each animal that ran away from the noise was an animal he wouldn't feel bad for later - funny, right? A hunter who felt bad for killing... But it was the only way he knew to survive. He had always been broke, his family always had been the poorest of the poor. They could have been more, but that damn Dixon name drew the line of shit that came to him. He was shit. His family was shit. Apparently nobody could do better with it, not in this generation, and god knows the next would probably be just as fucked. Merle had kids, by who and what those kids names were was beyond Daryl, but he knew they were out there. Somewhere. Disgraces in their families more than likely, simply because of their dad. His family.

Daryl did have a job, he was a plumber. Worked 20-something hours a week, wasn't much, but it made him feel a little better than anything else ever could, besides hunting of course. He wasn't too great at what he did, but that didn't matter, someone gave him a chance, and that's what mattered.

One day, an early Sunday morning, he was finishing up a clients busted water line. It was an emergency call, those are usually the ones he got, the ones nobody else would take - that's when an alert came through for another emergency client. He stared at the name on his phone, in disbelief. Greene, Maggie. His client was the girls sister, and damn was he worried. He packed his things back up and went to his truck, just sitting in the driveway, filling out fake paperwork - anything to pretend he didn't just get her as a client.

When he finally gathered his thoughts he headed to the address he was given, he slowly got out of his truck and quietly knocked on the door, not knowing what to expect - "Hell no" Maggie shouted as she opened the door, "not you - anyone but you - screw you and your family, Dixon!" She screamed out but her words trailed off towards the end as she walked out - that gorgeous, small, blue-eyed, blonde beauty. Beth Greene. "What are you doing here?" She asked quietly, trying to be as polite as she could. Daryl could see fear and pain and anger all mixed into those eyes. "M' jus' here to fix the plumin', miss, n' I'll be on my way." He mumbled, hoping he could do his job quickly and then run away - or just run away. Either would be good right now.

Beth pulled Maggie to the side, he heard Beth noting that Glenn was in the other room, Hershel would be there soon as well. Before they all went out to eat later. Pissed, Maggie let him in, restricting him just to the problem area, the basement, where a city sewer line had collapsed, flooding the entire area with nothing but disgusting matters. This definitely wasn't going to be something he could do quickly.

After working for about two, maybe three hours - he lost count - he heard the door open in the basement. Beth came down, holding a bottle of water and a sand which. "They had to leave, didn't wanna' leave me here but I told them the security cameras would watch you if you tried anything" Beth said as she pointed to the cameras in the corner of the room. Apparently they were everywhere. "Here, thought you coulda' used some food and such - help you with this disgusting job." She said, he just nodded and took the items from her, scarfing everything down. "You could say thanks, you know." Beth rolled her eyes, she didn't assume he had manners, he was probably just as bad as his family - "Thank you... And I'm sorry." Daryl caught her by surprise, "I didn' have nothin' to do with what my brother n' dad did." He trailed off again, looking back to the pipes that weren't even half the way done. He could have maybe worked a little faster if his heart wasn't going a mile a minute and now he had this gorgeous, broken girl by him, he couldn't work at all.

"Well, I think you're all assholes. I was scared.." Beth just trailed off and then shot him a disgusted look, "why am I even talking to you?" She just snarled her lip and ran back up the stairs, slamming the door, disgusted with herself for interacting with the man who hurt her... Whose family hurt her... Who... Who... He was just a piece of shit. That's all she had to know about Daryl Dixon - he was shit, just like his dad. Just like his brother. What would ever make him different?

Daryl just sighed and went back to business. He finally pulled his phone out and requested backup for the mess. He needed more to clean the drainage than his truck could hold. After another hour or so of just hiding down in the basement, another man - Abraham - was led down to where Daryl was. Together they finished the rest of the deal and packed their items.

"I'll front your bill." Daryl mumbled. He knew damn well he couldn't afford this shit, but feeling obligated he just nodded off to Beth, and handed Maggie a crumbled up piece of blank receipt paper. He knew she would just watch him like a hawk instead of reading her bill, which would have been atrocious given the problem and amount of time he had been there. That's how his company got you, didn't just charge by the hour but the problem too. He had enough in his savings, which was supposed to go towards either bailing out his family, which he knew he didn't want, or going towards a newer and more reliable truck, to front the bill. He shouldn't have done it, but he couldn't help it as he turned over the money through the deposit box in his work truck.

He made his way back to his place, an old run down single wide trailer in the middle of the woods - nothing special, nothing horrible either. It had everything he needed. A chair, a bed, a small tv, some microwave meals and all his utilities. He was okay. Never needed much - hell, this was more than he had ever had before - but his house always felt empty for some reason. Something was missing but he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe he'd figure it out eventually, till' then he would be good with where he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth was confused. So confused. She wanted to hate this Dixon man so bad, but was any of this really his fault? Her constant fear of being home alone? She was petrified of taking showers, she kept a knife by her bed and if we're being honest, she had a knife by her side anywhere in the house, hidden out of side but always in the back of her mind.

Beth needed protection, she needed security, so she decided to get it - with the help of her family. Maggie referred her to her security company and she got the highest bundle she could for the price she could afford.

A few days into her new, improved home Beth decided it was time to cook a nice meal. She had been eating out a lot, still trying to stay away from her home, but she decided it was time to be brave - those men were still in jail, all but Daryl, but he hadn't messed with her since the plumbing incident.

Barbecue pulled pork, green beans, and corn bread. This was going to be her first meal in her home and her favorite meal. It was her moms recipe and she hadn't had it in years and this was the best time to make it. Putting everything together she heard a knock on her door. She walked over, looking in the security camera, seeing nothing but a bouquet of flowers with an envelope. She cautiously opened the door, grabbing the envelope - Daryl. His name was written on the inside, "Hope this helps replace some items."

Inside, $300 was left. Beth quickly went inside her home, setting the flowers on the dining room table and staring at the sloppy written words on a piece of paper - why? Why had he done this? She shrugged it off, tossing the money on a table she had set up for mail by the door. She locked the deadbolt again and went back to cooking her meal.

A few days later, Beth was shopping at the grocery store about two blocks from her home. She was paying more attention to what kind of milk she was about to purchase when she knocked into someone. Someone strong and smelled like nicotine and alcohol and - it was Daryl. Of course it was Daryl.

"I'm sorry" he said under his breath, throwing his hands up and backing away from her in surrender. She just stared at him, eyes set into his trying to understand what the hell he was doing and what the hell he was thinking, "Why, Dixon?" Beth was almost shouting, "I didn't mean to!" He defended, "No, why did you leave that money? Why did you pay my sisters bill? Why did you leave me flowers?" So many words were coming out of her mouth, they were all so cluttered but she needed answers. He was a Dixon for Christ's sakes. "Jus' feel bad for what'm brother and pa' did. I pay for their mistakes constantly. M' not like them, Miss Greene, contrary to popular belief." The words were quiet, his head was down, he was prepared for her to freak out again, to yell and tell him he was a liar. To tell him he wouldn't ever be more than a damn Dixon.

"Why did they do it?" Beth's voice was quiet, she was submitting as she didn't know what else to do with the words that were flowing through his mouth. She knew in her heart they were genuine. "They ruined me." She mumbled again, trying to meet his eyes finally - "I dunno', Greene, they ain't ever been good men. Ain't ever really been men at all." Daryl's voice was suddenly coming at her with confidence. "I ain't like them." He said again, before turning away and disappearing into another aisle.

Beth just sighed, she couldn't concentrate on her shopping anymore so she just ditched the cart and went to find Daryl again. "Dixon," she said, her voice shaking. She didn't know what the hell she was doing, but she didn't think she'd regret it, "Come to my place? Let me make you dinner. You've done a lot to make up for your family, I believe ya' when you say you're a good man." Beth's words were shocking her as they came out of her mouth, semi-hoping he'd say no. "Sure, 7 good?" His voice cracking again, but this time out of surprise, "Yeah.." Beth quietly left, questioning what the hell she was doing again.

It was 6:49, dinner was in the oven and the table was set. She usually tried to invite her family over for home cooked meals, but this time she couldn't. She knew they wouldn't understand why a Dixon would be at her house - not after what had happened - not after the marks they left, both physically and mentally and - she needed to cut that from her mind before she started blaming Daryl again. She needed to realize that he probably wasn't a bad man, she just needed to move on. Her home was secure.

7:00 sharp, knock on the door. She walked over, checking the camera just to be sure. She opened the door wide, allowing Daryl in the home. "Thank ya' for the invite, smells delicious." Daryl struck up, "anytime.." Beth offered, showing him to the table. "Beer or water or Coke?" The options were limited at her home, but Daryl just asked for water - didn't want to make her nervous with alcohol in the equation, though he damn near never drank water. She brought out the glass of water, setting it in front of him alongside his salad and entree. Tater tot casserole. Simple, yet delicious.

Their dinner was quiet. Neither one of them knew what to talk about, this whole situation was awkward. After they ate Daryl took the plates to the kitchen, setting them in the sink. He started to do dishes - something he ain't ever really done, but wanted to do for her. "You don't have to do that, Daryl..." Beth trailed off, starting at him. He was so muscular and for some reason just, cute. "Don't mind, Greene." He said, not wanting to associate with her first name. He didn't deserve for such a beautiful girls name to come outta' his dirty mouth.

Beth just watched, sitting at the dining room table, not quite sure what to say. Her eyes pierced through him, he could feel every time her stare broke, he could hear the slightest change of breathe when she felt discomfort. He hated that, he wished she wasn't associated with the Dixon name. Always had, but especially now - didn't like how he was in a home, with this beautiful lady, who made him a nice home meal, who was semi horrified of him. Yeah, definitely hated the Dixon name.

As he finished up the last of the dishes, Beth finally stood up, not really sure what to do now. "I think imma' have a smoke." Daryl said, again breaking the silence between them. Beth just nodded as he walked out to the patio. She took a deep breath, contemplating, finally walking outside with him, "mind if I bum one?" She asked. He just stared at her. Not sure whether to taint her lips with a cigarette. She didn't seem like the type, but he just opened the pack and handed it to her. She took one, lighting it, puffing it slowly. She didn't cough, musta' done it before.

And then they talked, finally, talked for hours. About Beth's life, about her family, about her hobbies. Not really much about Daryl, he didn't want to ruin the mood. Especially not with how bright her eyes got when she talked about her horses on her daddies farm, or her love for baking, about her momma who passed away, about life in general. She was bright, beautiful. And here he was, dirty, broken.

Neither of them realized how long they had been talking, but they both realized it had been probably too long when they saw it had been midnight. Neither of them really wanted to stop their conversation, to stop growing whatever friendship they had started to form tonight, but both of them had work in the morning.

"G'night, Dixon." Beth said, with a glowing smile and a hand on his arm. "G'night, Beth." He said, her name melting from his lips and his throat burning with the mention of it. It seemed so fragile, just the name itself, so pure. So.. He didn't know, but he touched the hand she had against his arm and nodded as he walked out of the front door. Beth just smiled, watching him walk down to his truck. She locked the door behind him and leaned against the door, not knowing anything except the security she now felt.

A/N - In writing this chapter I've realized that conversations are definitely my weakest point. I love this story line and if you guys have some tips, I'd love to hear them! I hope it's okay, it's definitely the first time I've put conversations into a fic. I'm enjoying growing my writing strength with you guys! I'm slowly going to longer chapters and hopefully stronger scenarios.


End file.
